


Blaming The Dog

by Peculiarmindset



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Embarassed Victor Nikiforov, Embarrassment, Farting, Fluff, M/M, Poor Makkachin, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarmindset/pseuds/Peculiarmindset
Summary: Victor really should have known better than to blame his beloved dog for his own mistakes.





	Blaming The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a pet, let alone a dog, but I wonder if pet owners have ever done this- even just once? Hmm.....

It was a late Friday night, and Victor and Yuuri were in their kitchen, together with Makkachin, having dinner.

"Mm, this chicken-mushroom-cream thing...what is it called again?" Yuuri asked as he scooped up more of the creamy dish onto a small piece of bread.

"It's called, жульен." Victor answered, happy that his fiancé enjoyed the easy and simple meal that he had cooked.

"Yeah, that. This is really yummy!" Yuuri hummed, taking another bite of the rich and creamy delight.

Victor smiled at the other for a few moments as he gathered some chicken on his fork. As they enjoyed the nice and calm atmosphere between them, Victor suddenly paused in taking his next bite.

As discreet as he could, Victor shifted one of his hands under the table and touched his rumbling stomach. The Russian began to panic because he was about to do something that was completely UNACCEPTABLE but knew there was no way he would be able to ignore or stop it.

Knowing that IT was gonna come out whether he wanted to or not, Victor had no choice but to try to slip it out, carefully and hopefully with no sound.

Pffffffftttttttt...

Victor just managed to keep himself from wincing, keeping his face as neutral as possible. His fart wasn't quiet at all!

Yuuri froze in his eating, and looked up at Victor with wide eyes. Obviously he had heard Victor embarrassing emission as well.

But before Victor could apologize, Yuuri looked underneath the table and sighed.

"Victor! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't feed Makkachin anything with cream or dairy- you know how it affects her!" Yuuri scolded.

Victor blinked. Ah....

Putting on a pout while silently apologizing to his poodle for using her as a sacrifice, Victor told Yuuri, "I'm so sorry, Yuuri! I won't sneak her bites under the table again!"

 

(=^w^=)**************************

 

"You're going down, old man!" Yurio spat, frantically pushing the buttons on his game console.

Victor chuckled as he quickly moved to the left, making his car swerve around Yurio's and take the lead, making the Russian tiger yell in blasphemy. "Haha, we'll see Yurio~"

They began to race through the dessert portion of the race and both guys had trouble with trying to go over the sand dunes without having their cars turn over.

As he narrowly escaped hitting a camel, Victor felt a ominous sensation drop from his stomach into his butt.

Starting to panic, Victor caught a glimpse of Makkachin lying down at their feet and was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea.

Well, since it worked a few nights ago at dinner, hopefully it'll work again today.

Prrrrrrrrrrttttttttt!....

Yurio automatically paused the game and gave Victor a look of disgust and disbelief. "What the fu- did you just FART?!"

Victor made sure to keep his face straight as he gestured towards Makkachin below them. "Sorry, Yurio. I must gave fed Makka something bad. Her stomach's been upset all day."

Victor sighed in relief when Yurio took the bait and sent his glare at the dog below them instead. "Ugh, and this is why cats are infinitely the more superior species out there!"

 

(=^w^=)**************************

 

"It's been a while, mon chéri..." Chris smiled as he lifted his glass of champagne up.

Clinking his glass with the other, Victor sighed happily as he returned the smile. "It's been much too long, Голубушка~"

Victor and Yuuri had gone out to dinner with Chris and his husband a few nights before and Yuuri and Chris' husband had hit it off immediately (apparently they were both into some type of stage play that was currently showing).

Now, while their husbands were off to see the play, Victor and Chris had opted to hang out at Chris' penthouse and catch up on everything.

Laughing at a story that Chris had told him that had happened on his last date with his husband, Victor accidentally let out a very loud fart, much to his mortification.

BRAP!

The two friends stared at each other with wide eyes before Chris began to giggle. "Did you just pass gas, my friend?" He teased.

Victor hoped his face wasn't blushing before he gratefully caught sight of Makkachin (he had brought the doggy over with him since he got along with Chris' cat) and Victor rushed to say, "It was Makkachin! I mean, I'm sorry Chris but, uh..." Victor had a hard time thinking of an excuse.

But thankfully Chris held up his hand and gave him an sympathetic smile. "I understand Victor. No need to explain further, my friend. After all, the same thing also happens to Celeste- especially after I feed her her favorite tuna." Chris sighed, giving his white cat that was sleeping in the corner a fond look.

Victor also sighed, but his was one of relief.

 

(=^w^=)**************************

 

Victor skated around the skating rink, waving his hand at his beloved poodle as he skated by her.

Yuuri was back at home, sleeping in with a cold, so Victor decided to take Makkachin off his hands and brought the poodle with him to the skating rink.

Having arrived first (which was very rare, but it wasn't surprisingly since the Russian had been up early to take care of his husband) Victor was the only one there.

Taking lazy laps around the rink, Victor enjoyed the calm before his coach and rinkmates would arrive.

Makkachin stayed on the stands, playing with her bone toy while making the occasional bark at him.

As he started another round, Victor began to feel the coming of a fart. Since he was the only one at the rink, Victor had no problem letting it out immediately.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt!

Victor sighed as he fanned out his behind, feeling relaxed from his gas passing. But he also had to cough a bit at the stench that hit his nose.

Skating to the other side of the rink to escape the smell, he looked up at the stands and gave Makkachin a playful glare. "Makkachin! I really need to watch what I feed you- that last fart reeked!"

Makkachin gave him a loud bark in reply. Victor wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not, but the poodle didn't look amused by the accusation at all.

 

(=^w^=)**************************

 

Phhhllllbbbbbtttt!...

"Victor!" Yuuri gasped as he covered his nose.

Victor and Yuuri were in their bed, and has started to fool around, most likely about to do something more.

But in the middle of their intense make-out, Victor had let on the loudest and smelliest fart yet.

Since he was still caught up in their kisses, Victor merely waved it off as he eyed Yuuri's reddened lips. "I must have fed Makkachin too much ice cream earlier. Anyway, where were we?"

As Victor leaned in to once again steal Yuuri's lips, he suddenly stopped as he caught sight of the expression that Yuuri was now giving him.

"What?" Victor asked, scrunching his eyebrows at the other in confusion.

Yuuri continued to give him a look that was mixed with bewilderment, suspicion...and a bit of amusement as well.

Quirking his lips up and with eyes sparkling in laughter, Yuuri opened his mouth and what he said next made Victor freeze.

"Victor...Makkachin is currently staying in Japan while my parents and Mari are watching over her."

Well, damn.

**Author's Note:**

> And hey....I have a [TUMBLR](http://www.peculiarmindset.tumblr.com) where the rest of my works are if you want to read them or want to ask me anything. But they involve certain kinks that may be quite...disagreeable with some people and can be very explicit. So fair warning, read the header on top of my tumblr and if you are uncomfortable by anything there, please feel free to exit out. But if you're okay with it, please enjoy ;)
> 
> (This story was another of my more tamer works so I figured it'd be okay to post it to this site :)


End file.
